You Can Bet On It
by YourFiendHitoshura
Summary: Dante/Nero. Dante notices that Nero doesn't really seem to like women. He gets a little too interested in the fact and it sparks a harmless bet that may lead him to question his own preferences.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey~ I've fallen in love with this pairing and haven't felt the need to write a fic in so long but this really brought out my need for yaoi again.

Rated M for the inevitable. I hope you enjoy, and if you do (or don't) please tell me why in a review! 3 I appreciate it!

"Why is it that I never see you with any women, kid?" Dante mused, propping his feet up on his desk and crossing his legs as he lounged backwards in the chair. The provocative question irked Nero and he glared over the couch's back at the curious hunter. _That was certainly out of the blue._ He thought.

"Just what are you implying?" The youth growled.

"Nothin'," Dante shrugged off the boy's venomous counterstrike and then continued to piss him off, "It's just… you don't seem to take an interest in the ladies."

"You're saying I'm _gay_." Nero clenched and unclenched his devil bringer methodically in his lap with building annoyance. The elder shook his head and gave the boy an innocent smirk.

"Your words, not mine, kid. I'm just noting my observations thus far."

"Well do your notes include my relationship with Kyrie? Or did you miss out on that whole ordeal several months ago?" Nero snapped, eager to toss out that blatantly obvious example of heterosexuality. Dante groaned an "eh" as if she didn't count.

"You two couldn't really be considered a couple. You never even kissed! I'm more intimate with these magazines than you ever were with Kyrie." Dante dismissed the claim swiftly while gesturing to his impressive collection of dirty catalogs skewed across his desk.

It wasn't like Dante doubted that the kid loved Kyrie, I mean why the hell else would he go through so much to save her? But he abandoned her soon after that day they defeated Sanctus. Nero tracked Dante down at his shop and asked if he could work as a devil hunter along side him.

When the boy had asked if they would meet again Dante didn't think without an answer he would actually seek him out.

He had said nothing about what happened with Kyrie, only that he wanted to learn more about himself and he figured the best place to do that would be with Dante who was so much like him.

Despite this, the elder devil hunter pegged the flustered boy with even more evidence, "Secondly, you've had run-ins with a very hot devil hunter and a pair demon twins that didn't even phase you. Trish was putting on an absolute show for you when you first met!"

Nero hesitated trying to remember exactly why those women meant nothing. It was because of Kyrie, wasn't it? Because he loved her. But still… being a boy his age, shouldn't he at least be aware of the taunts and sexual advances of those demons?

Shouldn't he have felt at least a slight warmth in his face when Gloria-er.. Trish was bouncing around and flaunting her flexible body right in front of him? In retrospect, Nero wondered if he even felt that way towards Kyrie. If you love someone you should want sexual involvement right? So why…

Nero was blushing a deep crimson now, re-thinking his confidence on the subject. His face averted from glancing over the couch anymore, just incase the smart-ass Dante had a comment.

"They're demons. They don't count." He muttered without conviction. It still gave him no counter evidence, not really anyway.

"Have you ever thought about a guy?" Dante teased, grinning passed the ends of his boots at the youth.

"Shut up, of course not." The younger hunter folded his arms in a pout while sinking deep into the couch like a turtle would retreat into its shell. Of its own volition, Nero's mind began to wander.

Curiously he prodded the depths of his conscious to try and fathom any man he might actually find attractive. Since he'd never thought about it, it made him _want _to think about it.

He was interrupted when Dante stood and approached him, leaning on the back of the couch as he considered a proposal.

"What?" The boy's eyes shifted to him quickly, those ice blue sapphires blazing in rage. It didn't really matter to Dante whether the kid was a switch hitter or not, but he hasn't had many missions lately and the boredom was wearing on his nerves and sanity.

Gambling, while not his strong suit, is a fine way to have some fun. "I said 'what?'" Nero narrowed his eyes further, completely untrusting.

"I bet that women aren't your thing. I bet you…" Nero threw a punch with his human arm at Dante's face.

His fist was caught and used as an anchor for his partner to pull himself closer. "…that I can make you fall in love with me to prove it."

Nero's eyes widened and his fist weakened in shock. This paralysis only lasted a second or two before Nero connected his knuckles with the elder man's mouth knocking him back across the floor and into the jukebox.

"You're on, old man." The boy snickered, almost hysterically trying to lighten his darkening thoughts.

Dante rose slowly, rubbing his aching jaw and swishing it back and forth checking his rows of teeth with his tongue. _That was a hateful punch. _

"What do I get if I win?" The kid smiled excitedly. There's no way he'd fall for Dante, that prick, so this is a guaranteed victory.

"Whatever you want, kid." Dante shrugged. Both were too confident in themselves to even consider a prize for the other.

"What's in it for you?" Nero's smile faded. Dante could have chosen numerous ways to go about trying to out him, so why use himself in the bet?

And "make him fall in love"? LOVE? Really, Dante? He couldn't have made it anymore difficult on himself. Maybe Nero could possibly consider some racy activities with the guy-_maybe. _But love? Ha!

"My ego needs a good stroke every now and then." Dante purred in that airy and lazy way he strings his words, "And who wouldn't want to get with this?" He gestured to himself with the lame joke.

"God, is there a word that can describe you more accurately than vain?" Nero rolled his eyes and stood having enough of his partner's ridiculous narcissism, "I'm going to bed."

"Night hun!" Dante winked up at the retreating boy before heading to his desk.

"Wow, yes Dante, that is in fact completely the way to my heart…" Nero grumbled at the failed attempt, continuing up the stairs.

"Sweetie pie?"

"You're an ass."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry these chapters are sort of short. The next one should be longer. Rated M for the inevitable (seriously.)

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC or any of these characters.

The next morning Nero awoke warily. He half-expected some cheesy attempt at a romantic wake-up call or maybe Dante in bed beside him. (The latter he figured to be more likely.)

Though, none of that happened. He was completely alone. No note, no flowers, no nothing!

He folded his arms-not in disappointment he convinced himself. But if not disappointment he really wasn't sure what to call it.

Regardless, he resolved to start his day as any other and try to ignore that idiot as much as possible.

Despite this, he couldn't help himself as he passed Dante's room on the way to the shower. Backing up, he paused and opened the door just a crack.

The lazy asshole was still sleeping! Nero glared at him face down in the pillows, some drool on the pillowcase, hair askew, smooth skin, little dimples in his lower back just above the sheets-

The young devil hunter shut the door, nearly a slam, and grumbled to himself irritably continuing on to the bathroom. He didn't want to admit it but he had actually stayed up rather late last night thinking about his roommate.

His mind wouldn't leave alone the thought of that man trying to win him over. And instead of dreaming up failed attempts, Nero blushes as he recalls all the successful ways he dreamt of Dante causing him to fall in love.

Not waking up to flowers or breakfast left him feeling… well, a little more than disenchanted. Nero shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts as an etch-a-sketch and undressed before climbing into the shower.

Not several minutes into washing his hair, he heard the door open and shut.

…Was Dante in the bathroom with him? Nero paused and leaned towards the shower curtain's slight opening on one side.

After a moment or two of trying to listen and getting no feedback, Nero ignored the noise and scrubbed the shampoo from his white locks. Then he heard the tap of the toilet seat lid and had to peek out from behind the curtain.

"DANTE!" He screamed at the man standing over the toilet beside him.

"What?" The elder man asked, yawning, shaking once and zipping. Then, just to add to the list of things that pissed Nero off about this moment, he flushed.

The water hitting his body suddenly turned scalding hot. Nero's devil bringer snatched a fist full of curtain as he screamed out onto the tiles, escaping the searing droplets. He panted on the floor, trying to regain himself.

His skin was bright red and the cool tiles felt reeeaaaaalllly good. Dante stood over him laughing and slapping his knee taking great pleasure at his expense. This was more than enough motivation for the kid.

"You… Asshole!" Nero leaped up, holding the curtain around his waist like a towel as he chased Dante out of the bathroom.

_I'll shoot him to death… _The boy thought, grabbing Blue Rose from the sink on his way.

He stumbled on the dragging curtain trying to aim at the chuckling devil hunter fleeing ahead of him. Suddenly his prey halted and rushed back unexpectedly. Without the time to stop, and his damp feet didn't help either, Nero slammed into Dante's chest.

The older man's arms locked about Nero's lower back and he leaned into his lips softly.

The boy was paralyzed, dumbstruck as the elder continued to move his lips against his. Nero's body betrayed his mind in that instant. If he had a moment to think to stop himself that little moan would not have escaped.

Nero relaxed and shut his eyes dazedly.

Dante was pleasantly surprised at the feel of the youth against him. Soaking wet, his body was toned but fleshy, soft, and vibrant with young age. Curious fingers pressed to the gentle skin over the ridges of Nero's spine.

The kid's lips were rather plump too and they pursed smooth against his own. The demon in him growled in lustful hunger, urging the devil hunter to force himself on the boy. Irresistibly, his hand raked up Nero's thigh and brushed aside the curtain's corner.

_There's only a sheet in the way… _Dante smirked to himself, encouraging his hand further.

Those thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a gun cocking. Dante felt the pressure of the barrel being shoved against his stomach. Nero had snapped out of it.

"Back off, old man!" He hissed. The older hunter untangled himself from the boy and held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa! Hey, calm down kid, that's not a toy." Dante scoffed.

"You… prick!" Nero shook his head in disbelief, "How could you think that would make me love you?"

"Just testing the waters. I did get a little something in that kiss…" Dante shrugged, completely content with these events. Nero blushed, he had heard that moan after all…

"You pervert, you went straight to trying to feel me up!" Nero jabbed his partner with the gun's barrel hard between the ribs. Dante lowered his hands to seize Nero's chin and pull the strong jaw towards his and their mouths into another kiss.

"So? Maybe I find you ridiculously attractive." Dante boldly taunted as he pulled a way, still holding his partner close. Nero was every shade of red in the face.

_What is he playing at? Did he mean that or is he just testing me again? _Nero's thoughts raced too quickly for him to pinpoint one and actually contemplate it.

Dante had just stolen his first and second kiss. Ever! He didn't kiss back, but… still… what if Dante took his moment of weakness as a sign of something more?

Turns out Dante did notice that, but he also had a comment for his lack of commitment in the embrace.

"You really refuse to get into it, huh? Or maybe you're just that bad of a kisser-"

The sentence was never finished as Nero's finger "slipped" on the trigger and he stormed away swiftly. Dante hunched over with a grimace, clutching his chest over his now slightly grazed heart.

_Damn. He really wanted to hurt me,_ he laughed a bit, _must've hit a nerve._

Looking up at the retreating youth he grunted between winces, "Aw yeah… he digs me…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much, reviewers! I'm so glad that it's humorous and you like it aghhh! This chapter is definitely longer and I'm happy with that.

Rated M for the inevitable and this chapter, which contains Nero helping himself _to _himself.

* * *

><p>Returning to the bathroom, Nero seized his hoodie and pants from the floor and pulled them on over his still damp body, mumbling and nearly tearing new sleeves for himself as he tried to process his emotions.<p>

"_God damn that idiot…" _He grunted through the cloth before poking his head through the shirt, "Dante hits on everything that he sees. Just because he can't resist demons with womanly figures doesn't mean I have to do the same_. ..And that fact doesn't make me gay_!" He raged, storming out of the bathroom again towards his room.

"Why did I have to moan?" Nero damned himself as he shut his door and slouched against it with a sigh. He cursed again as his thoughts wandered back to explain to him exactly why he reacted in that way, subconsciously reassuring his humiliating response.

In that moment a lot of things escaped him. Such as… reason. But the details of Dante's body were all too real and so easy to call upon from there place at the forefront of Nero's boggled mind. He, without really knowing why, recalled his roommate's embrace…

Dante's hands are so rough and calloused from his work, but they have a gentle feel about the way he manages them. They felt really good on the skin… The way his nails scratched and… those lips though they hardly moved still made him want to kiss back… so soft and moist… How could he kiss so well?

Nero realized his hand had migrated south to the bulge forming in his pants and had actually begun to rub against the tightening denim.

"Damn!" He retracted his deviant appendage and bit it as he pushed off of the door and started to pace. His thoughts were so cluttered-too cluttered. It was just a stupid kiss, why is he getting so worked up? Sighing smoothly he decided it would be best to lay down.

Just as he was settling into his sinking mattress a knock at the door frightened the boy. Nero jumped and gave a panicked glance down at himself. He was at an embarrassingly obvious half-mast and his pants were tightening to an uncomfortable level.

The youth rolled over flat on the bed, forcing an unwanted friction to occur and actually worsen his predicament. Still he was concealed…

"What!" The struggling boy barked to the noise.

"I'm going on a mission." Dante announced through door.

"Well then _go_." Nero spat, trying not to whimper the statement into a plea.

"Hmph." Dante smirked to himself. _Such a smart-ass. _He turned and left the kid and the shop without thinking too much on Nero's behavior. He was probably still mad from that kiss.

As soon as Nero was sure Dante was completely gone, he flipped over in a hurry. Wrestling with his zipper, the flustered boy could not get his pants to come off fast enough. Finally he dismissed the tight jeans and shoved down his boxers with a heave of breath.

The cool air hit his erection with a gentle waft causing him to shiver in the sudden relief. Spreading his thighs, Nero wrapped a fist about the base of his cock and slowly began to stroke.

Maybe it was the fact that he was so hard that even this slight touch was relaxing, but he immediately closed his eyes once his coiled fingers made one pump along the length. And instantly upon shutting those lids the image of the elder devil hunter crept in.

Nero gritted his teeth in spite, trying to reject the thoughts, but these fabrications only heightened the pleasure. Nero's teeth sunk into his bottom lip while he tightened his grip and quickened his tempo.

Dante's frosty blue eyes…. His scruffy, strong jaw, his coy lips… those… rough…

"H-Hands…" Nero bucked against his own human fist as he imagined Dante's in place of it. A soft series of inhales grew into louder pants and then yelps.

Soon, Nero felt the boiling hot sensation of building release. His thumb sailed over the head as pre-come leaked and increased his pace further. His toes curled and his back arched.

"D…Dante…" He panted the name deliriously. The fact that this situation was fueled by that arrogant bastard was escaping the boy at the crest of his carnal pleasure.

Nero came hard into his hand and spilled over onto his stomach. His body, free of tension, relaxed or rather collapsed and the bed creaked under the sudden weight. His breath was short and scarce. He lay there for a moment, a pile of heat and come and exhaustion staring at the floorboards.

This had never happened before. Masturbation was usually brought about by the mood he was in, never by force due to full-on arousal. Arousal initiated by Dante, no less. You definitely come much harder when the latter occurs.

"And I just fucking showered…" Nero was exhausted but pushed himself to get up for another washing. He didn't need Dante coming back to find him sweaty and disheveled, there would be no end to the torment.

After cleaning himself a second time, Nero donned new clothes and headed downstairs. He scanned the shop and realized Dante still hadn't returned from his mission. _That's probably for the best_, Nero thought.

He still wasn't completely sure of himself and this whole series of events had him questioning, maybe fearing, what would happen when Dante returned. Almost impatiently, Nero's stomach rumbled and urged him into the kitchen.

It wasn't surprising that there was not much to choose from, as there never is. Peering inside the fridge there were stacks of old leftover pizza boxes and beer.

_Without demon hunting, Dante would be the most out-of-shape slob_…

Nero mused as he grabbed a couple of slices from the top box and traipsed back into the living room feeling tired. He crashed on the couch and lazed back with his head on the armrest as he chomped away the cold pizza.

And as he lounged, the topic of Dante once again slipped into his pensive state. He'd been avoiding thoughts on his most recent activity since the shower by reciting everything he was doing in his head.

Wash hair. Wash hair. Wash hair. Put on pants. Put on pants. Get pizza. Eat pizza. Don't think about Dante. Don't think about Dante! But the more tired he became and once he had finished his pizza he had to face what he had done.

"God…" Nero rubbed his eyelids and squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to wince away his disgust with himself.

_I seriously got off to the thought of Dante…_He groaned and shoved his face into the couch's back. _Maybe I'm just sex deprived? I mean Kyrie definitely never gave me anything even remotely close to affection. I've been without anyone's touch but my own for this many years… So Dante makes this bet and I get caught up because I'm a young man with needs, damn it. _

Nero was starting to feel a little better with his reasoning. _I don't have to be in love with Dante to want to… _He didn't even want to finish the thought, it actually made him a bit ill.

"This is ridiculous," He muttered, "The man's a complete asshole." Saying it out loud made Nero feel like he might actually get some sleep.

Unfortunately for him though, when you're falling asleep your thoughts do what they want.

Dante returned to Devil May Cry an hour later, content with the way the mission went. Smirking to himself he hung up and put away his weapons before even noticing Nero passed out on the couch.

"Tch." He snorted as he approached the boy.

The whole couch was available yet Nero was curled up tight in the right corner, like a freaking puppy or something. His legs were crossed at the ankles and both hands were nuzzled up against his relaxed face upon the pillow. That still, plump, boyish face with calm lips and gently arched eyebrows that suggested he was in a deep sleep. His white hair fell in his eyes and over the pillow.

_Damn he's cute_… Dante sat on the table as he examined the kid.

He couldn't stop his hand as it reached out to touch the boy's side. Nero didn't stir. He leaned close and his hand supplied pressure. His mouth was so close to Nero's, breathing in his soft exhales…

"D-Dan…te…" The young devil hunter mumbled in his slumber. The elder smirked at the unconscious invite and couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed his lips against Nero's. Not half a moment of bliss later he was slammed back across the room, the sting of the devil bringer biting a red throbbing mark on his cheek.

"You fucking pervy old man!" Nero unclenched his fist. Dante immediately recovered and shrugged off the blow, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey now, you wanted it." He defended, standing and walking passed his flustered partner to the kitchen.

"What in _holy hell _made you think I wanted that!" Nero pursued the nonchalant man with a piercing glare and fierce waving arms. Dante ignored Nero and began sifting through the freezer.

He pulled out a strawberry sundae with a giddy smile and leaned against the counter as he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and dug in. "Hey!" Nero nudged him.

"You practically had an orgasm in your sleep," Dante exaggerated, "Oh Dante! Ungh!" Nero blushed harshly at the noises spewing from his friend. He had no proof if that did or didn't happen but there was no way he'd admit to it.

"You're lying," Nero pouted as he hopped up to sit on the counter beside him. Dante spooned a mouthful of strawberry and shrugged.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, kid." Nero dug his nails into the edge of the counter, his devil bringer may have chipped more than the finish with his reaction.

"You know, you're not making me fall in love with you so much as sexually harassing me every chance you get. You accuse me of being gay, but really what you're doing is so much worse than any evidence you "claim" to have against me." Nero pointed out.

Triumphantly he swiped a finger through the side of Dante's sundae glass and tongued off some ice cream. He elder hunter watched every movement intently, thought Nero didn't seem to notice what he was doing.

"I keep getting distracted from the romance. You're too cute to keep my hands off and why would I make a bet in the first place if I wasn't a little attracted to you. So what?"

Dante admitted. Nero couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. He suspiciously eyed the hunter but made no comment. His finger dove for another taste of sundae. Before it could retreat between his lips, Dante snatched his wrist.

"Dante-" The kid scrunched up his face, frustrated as he tried to pull away.

Dante easily brought the digit into his mouth causing Nero to cease fidgeting. His tongue swirled swiftly about the finger and his lips pursed as he bobbed once before retracting, leaving a silver line connecting to the tip and his bottom lip for a moment before he licked it off. Nero swallowed the lump in his throat and finally remembered how to blink.

"_My sundae._" Dante warned with the wagging his finger in burning faced youth then left him to process the action.

Nero hesitated, leaning forwards and then back a few times. Each rock was withering away his will power. Finally he pushed off the counter and chased after Dante.

"Hey!" He turned the elder by his shoulders and seized his collar.

"Hm?" Dante raised his eyebrows, half-expecting another hit to the face. He kind of liked being Nero's punching bag.

"Are you prepared to follow that up?" Nero threatened. Dante was taken aback by the comment. "Answer me, dammit!" Nero pushed himself against his partner, his knee shoving against the inside of his thigh.

Dante smirked and seized his waist, forcing their hips together and their faces close. Nero whimpered desperately and tried for a kiss but Dante moved his face aside so all he received was a scruffy cheek.

"Coming around so soon?" He cooed, hands roaming up Nero's hoodie in the front. His fingers trailed over the hardened muscles and felt the rise and fall of Nero's chest.

"Shut up, this isn't love," The boy growled. Dante gave mocking frown and sighed.

"Well then I guess we're done here." The elder's hands retracted and he held them above his head comically.

"W-what?" Nero gave a start at the withdrawing man.

"You can't have any of this until you feel the same way I feel about you. Otherwise you're using me for sex and that's wrong, kid." Dante twirled out of Nero's grasp and practically skipped to his desk where he sat in his usual place.

"The way you feel about- What in the hell, you…you prick! You're just saying that asshole!" Nero punched the desk violently, producing a smoldering crater in the corner of it.

"Whoa, slow down with those cute pet names, I'm shy." Dante chuckled and put a magazine over his face. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow, I'm done."

Nero couldn't respond. He opened his mouth to but there were no words to express just exactly how pissed off he was. He'd just thrown himself at Dante and was completely denied. So enraged he couldn't breath, Nero turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Where ya goin!" Dante called, lifting up the magazine from his eyes to yell at the boy.

"For. A. Walk." Nero spoke through viciously clamped teeth. As he slammed the door he added, "And I hope to God that there's a demon that wants to pick a fight."

Dante lowered the article and gave a snort. He'd pissed off the kid pretty bad. But that meant that Nero really wanted him.

This wasn't love, not yet anyways it was only lust. Though lust is a huge step for merely the first day of this bet. Dante smiled to himself contently. Not bad at all.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Sorry for the late update. Finals! Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Especially the one that called me a fag enabler, that was my favorite. 8D I felt I rushed this chapter since it was so late, so I hope it's okay. The updates might be slower from here on out. I don't own DMC, respect the M rating. And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nero was still absent the next morning. At first, Dante wasn't too worried about it. Nero had left on over night missions before and returned later the next day.<p>

Granted, never this late and he didn't leave for a mission this time… but still. Nothing to panic about.

Several hours passed and Dante's innate mode of cool was chipping away. He was becoming agitated. He had been so sure that Nero would walk around the block a few times to simmer down and then come right back.

When this didn't happen, he thought maybe he got into a fight. Regardless, in either scenario, Nero returned that night and everything was fine. Now instead, Dante was pacing the floor of Devil May Cry like an incurably worry-stricken surrogate mother.

He'd only picked at his food and hadn't taken a nap, answered any messages from clients or even thought about anything else all day except Nero.

If anything happened to him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Another few hours dragged painfully by and Dante was staring out the window from the couch. He transitioned his gaze periodically.

Floor, window, back of his eyelids, window, floor, window. He shifted uncomfortably all day until the sun was beginning to set again. Nero wouldn't leave for a full day, no matter how upset Dante made him.

"That's it." The elder seized Rebellion off the wall and hurried out of the doors and into the streets.

Alleyways, shops, rooftops and homes, Dante investigated them all. He managed to find several stray cats, a hobo, and a salesman but no sign of Nero.

He trudged on through the streets until he was certain he'd covered everywhere within the town's limits. The sun was almost swallowed by the edge of the earth as Dante took a rest on a park bench he had already passed.

While gathering his thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder if Nero had left the town completely. Maybe… he'd gone back to Fortuna… Was the kid that mad? To leave everything behind and just return to Kyrie?

The thought pushed Dante back to his feet.

He kept walking.

_He's sensible. _Dante reminded himself. _There's no reason for me to panic like this.. He wouldn't just up and leave without thinking. He'll come home. _The hunter heaved a sigh and nodded to himself to finalize his rationale.

_But if he doesn't, I'm going to Fortuna._

Night fell and Dante had returned to the shop. He was staring at the ceiling from the couch, still thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to Nero.

Then, the double doors swung open. Dante sat up and watched as the kid stumbled inside a few feet before collapsing facedown on the floor, groaning.

"Nero!" Dante hurdled the table and rushed to the boy's side. He flipped him over and the kid's mouth hung open loosely. He looked… dead. Dante's index and middle fingers pressed to the boy's jugular.

His pulse was lethargic but normal. And… he didn't seem to have any wounds. Dante leaned in to his lips and listened for breath. Instead he received a face full of an alcohol-filled exhale. He wasn't injured, he was drunk off his ass and passed out. The elder smiled in relief.

"You idiot." He muttered more to himself than to Nero. He hauled the boy up by his collar and scooped him into his arms bridal style.

Nero curled into the warmth of Dante's chest and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Dante hurried him upstairs to his room. As Nero settled into his bed, he still clung to Dante's coat.

"Mmm… Ngh…" He mumbled some incoherent nonsense.

Dante took his hand and tried to remove it but it was clamped pretty hard. The kid growled when he picked at his fingers and pulled harder. To avoid losing his arms, Dante ended up maneuvering out of the coat and letting the boy keep it.

"Jeez…" He watched as Nero pulled the coat up to his face and snuggled into it like a cat. He had to admit that drunk Nero was very adorable.

Despite how he wanted to touch that gentle face his fear of losing a limb as he had lost his coat got the better of him and Dante retreated downstairs. Now that the kid was home safe, he felt well enough to actually take one of those many missions he received that day.

He relaxed at his desk and filtered through the messages for one that interested him.

They all ended up being the same complaint. Apparently a rather large bird demon had been summoned a few cities over and Dante had been frantically called by Trish, Lady (twice), and several town officials.

Provided the city wasn't already burned to the ground, Dante headed out to save it as he does.

Giant birds are a pain in the ass. Trish and Lady are a pain in the ass when you show up that late. And town officials like to charge for collateral damage so… they're also a pain in the ass.

The mission had left Dante exhausted and frankly, pissed. He just wanted to crawl into bed and pass out. He climbed the stairs with much effort and took them one stomp at a time. As Dante dragged himself into his room, he stripped to his boxers along the way to the bed.

Toppling into the sheets, he rolled towards the center but bumped into something hard. It grunted. Dante froze. He slowly reached over and poked around the area in the dark. He found a nostril. Now he was scrambling to turn on a light.

"Nero?" Dante rubbed his eyes as the boy's sleeping body was illuminated at his side. The kid was in his bed! _Did I not put him in his own damn bed? I'm too tired to deal with this…_

Dante shook his shoulder, desperately trying to remove this intruder. No response, he was still passed out. "Nero!" Dante flicked his ear and then shook him harder. Nothing. Giving up Dante turned out the light and laid down, ignoring the kid beside him.

Unconscious Nero, however, was not a being to be ignored. Maybe it was Dante's warmth that guided him but whatever the reason, the boy's body gravitated towards his. Nero's nose affectionately caressed Dante's back and up to his nape.

Hands snaked about his waist and he felt his roommate's body press against his rear. Remembering his jacket, Dante didn't dare shove Nero from his form. But it was damn difficult to fall asleep with that much constriction and the pant of breath on the back of his neck left him moderately aroused.

The next morning Nero was waking slowly. He noticed how cozy and snug he was but his pillow seemed a little stiff. It smelled good though, and felt warm. He buried his nose in it and clung to it tightly.

What brushed his face did not feel like cloth and the pillow hugged back. Pillows don't hug. Nero jolted straight up and realized he'd been sleeping on Dante's chest. The elder hunter's hand fell from his waist loosely and he scrunched up his face before relaxing it again in his sleep.

Nero panicked as he couldn't remember anything from last night, especially how in the hell did he end up in Dante's bed! He punched his roommate awake. Square in the face.

"Aw DAMMIT!" Dante sat up holding his nose. "Not the face, kid, that's all I got going for me, ya know?" He winced, soothing his tender nose with rubs.

"Why the fuck am I in your bed! What did you do to me?" Nero barked, " I swear to God Dante if you touched me at all I will-"

"Whoa, jeez you're untrusting… I didn't do anything, I swear." Dante promised, "You were really drunk last night, I took you to your room-"

"Why am I in here then!" Nero shouted over top of the explanation.

"You did that." Dante said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You wandered in here and cuddled with me." Dante smirked, "You were reeaaalllllyy drunk." Pieces started coming back to Nero, he remembered vaguely about when he left and went to the bar but not much else in between.

He barely recalled dreaming something about coming into Dante's room but then the twang of a sharp hangover headache blared in his temples cutting off all thought.

"So we didn't… uh… you didn't…?" Nero winced, holding his head.

"I'm not that kid of guy, kid." Dante said calmly.

"W-well I'm gonna go…" Nero gestured towards the door with a thumb and tossed aside the covers to leave. "OH MY GOD!" Nero's hands flew up to cover his eyes. Dante looked around, confused.

"What, what is it?" The boy pointed down at his boxers with one timid finger while keeping his eyes welded shut. "Oh…" Dante laughed a bit, maybe nervously, maybe genuinely.

The situation was too unreal to tell which was really taking place.

"It's morning, kid, I can't help what happens down there. Besides, you were spooning me all night. I'd say you're entirely responsible."

"I'm out. I'm gone!" Nero tried to leave the bed while still keep his hands slapped over his eyes. He flopped around for a minute trying to locate the bed's end.

"You were all about getting into my pants yesterday, why don't you just help me out?" Dante suggested, tugging at the kid's elbow and moving towards the squeamish youth.

"That was yesterday before I drank myself into a coma over the thought of actually wanting you." Nero growled, finally lifting his blinds to swat away his advancing friend.

Dante pounced on his frantic partner suddenly. Nero yelped and struggled as he was pinned to the tangled sheets. The elder crushed his lips to the boy's and immediately forced his mouth open with a lash of tongue.

Nero blushed madly at the action. Dante's tongue was in his mouth and he honestly didn't know what to do about it. It felt good. Everything about this felt good.

He let his tongue respond and push back against the elder's, running about its surface and wrapping around the side. Dante's lips tightened in a smile of approval. Nero turned his head away and grimaced.

"G-Get off…" He commanded weakly. Dante just dove for another kiss. Nero complied again and whimpered into the caress as their tongues wrestled more. Though again, the boy tore away and struggled against Dante's hold. "Stop it!" He said more fiercely.

"You're going to have to resist harder than that, kid." Dante's lips pressed to his neck and he ground his erection against Nero's pants in a rough dip of his hips.

Nero gasped an airy whine and his body reflexively pushed up, chasing after Dante's. They grinded again. Nero was losing himself, he could feel it. If Dante continued on like this then he wouldn't even remember the word "No."

Before it came to that point, the boy surged forward and threw Dante onto the floor. He hit the dresser and hissed, rubbing his head.

"I don't want to be part of this bet anymore." Nero shook his head with a wavering voice.

"Well," Dante massaged his scruff and scratched his chin, "That's not up to you. The bet was that I could make you fall in love with me. If you call it off then it's like I lose by default and I'm not gonna let you do that. Either you admit you're in love with me or I give up, those are the rules." Dante relayed.

"I don't care. I'll give you whatever you want, just stop it. Okay?" Nero yelled. Dante stood and approached the bed again, sitting on the edge of it. He thought it over.

_Whatever I want? _Dante mused. But it was so much fun torturing Nero for these two days! He liked being punched all the time and just… _feeling_ this way. The kid had definitely effected him. He wasn't sure if it was just that he wanted him sexually or what but… Nero had a new appeal to him that he hadn't seen before.

_Maybe he can help me figure it out, if nothing else. _Dante smirked. Nero swallowed a lump in his throat in anticipation of the request.

"Give me one kiss where you completely mean it. If I'm going to lose the bet, I at least want to know what it would have felt like if I had won." Dante said.

Nero blushed deep crimson and looked away for a moment, ruffling his own hair nervously. He just started kissing and didn't feel particularly strong at it yet. And now Dante is going to make a fucking demand like this?

"Waitiiiiinnng." Dante blew a stray piece of hair from his face absently as he rested his face on his palm and stared at Nero.

"Fine! Just… if I do this, promise you'll keep your paws off me from now on okay old man?" The boy threatened. Dante nodded and waved the question away with irritation. He wasn't too excited about letting go of all of this, but if Nero really put his all into this kiss then maybe it would be worth it.

"Okay, now c'mon!" Dante coaxed the kid in with his taunting hands as they bent towards himself. Nero groaned and scooted closer to the elder slowly until their knees touched. He started to lean in but Dante stopped him.

"Really? You're going to give me a super-passionate kiss from waaaayyyy over there?" He motioned to the space between their torsos. Nero grumbled but obeyed the last request. He reached out and placed his arms about Dante's neck and shifted himself into the man's lap, straddling his waist.

"You still… have a boner…" Nero complained through tight teeth as he was poked very seriously in his new position.

"Annnd you're still hot. Not my problem. Get on with the kiss, kid." Dante let his hands rest on the boy's thighs that tensed about his hips. Nero was feeling beyond awkward and despite how he wanted to make this good so Dante wouldn't have any objections to calling of the bet, his insecurities were getting the better of him.

"What is it?" Dante noticed the kid still hesitating.

In addition to Nero's nerves he had started getting aroused… Dante's hand kept gently sliding as he waited and it was causing the slightest frictions between their bodies. If he started making out with the man, this problem would only get worse and maybe he wouldn't stop until it was solved…

"We haven't had breakfast yet." Nero instantly produced a valid excuse, "We can do this after breakfast, yeah?" He slid off of Dante and rushed out of the room, his pants already tightening to a noticeable point.

"Nero!" The elder devil hunter pouted for a moment alone on the bed. He slouched and willed himself to move from the mattress if only to get that kiss.

Dante traipsed down the hallway and had to stop by the shower to blast some cold water, not feeling very I the mood anymore as his body was still saying.

After the icy numbness set in he exited the shower and pulled his boxers back on, not too concerned about how wet he was. The more he stood there dripping and thinking on what had just happened, the more he felt ripped off. Nero couldn't take the minute to give him just one good kiss?

_There's no way he's getting away with this. If I don't get my kiss, then the bet's still on and I'm going to kiss him anyways…_

He headed downstairs towards the kitchen but there was silence. He poked his head in the doorway and scanned from the fridge to the table to the opposite wall. Nero wasn't there.

If he didn't actually go get breakfast then…

The elder headed back upstairs and checked the doors as he walked back to his room. Then he headed across the hall to Nero's room. The door was shut. He opened it without really thinking.

"I thought you said after… break…fa…" Dante's sentence faded as he was forgetting how words worked and definitely how to use them properly in a sentence.

He had walked in on Nero doubled over on his knees, face in the pillows, mouth open, sweat, glossy eyes, and touching himself-the whole deal. The doorknob in his hand crumpled like an aluminum can and he dropped it like one.

He fought the urge to tackle the boy into those sheets and finish where they had left off in his bedroom.

Seeing the kid just so helpless and exposed like that he _had to _take the opportunity. _He had to! _

He took a step towards Nero and then turned on his heel and walked out.

He headed straight back to the cold shower and stayed there for twenty minutes until he wasn't sure there was enough warmth to spread anywhere except to internal organs.

It's just not fair.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ What in the hell happened to document upload? Was it just me? Christ! I deleted a previous upload and replaced it with this chapter so hopefully that won't have an effect on the first chapter... Err...

Anyways! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVE-ING THIS STORY AND GETTING ALERTS. I appreciate every one, seriously.

I don't own DMC and this story is rated M because why would you read it if it wasn't? Fluff?

* * *

><p>Dante had been locked in his room for a while now. Nero had eaten breakfast, showered, and flipped through an entire magazine without a word from the man.<p>

He'd stroll back and forth to his room and strut just a little more slowly as he passed Dante's door. He'd hesitate and think about entering if just for a second, shuffling his feet and eventually halting.

The door looked really big for some reason, and ominous and… foreboding. There was a certain aura radiating from it. Not quite demonic but definitely something to steer clear of.

It was strange of Dante to do this… So strange… But, there's no way Nero could go in there, it was too awkward! Dante had caught him masturbating!

Normally, that would have been the worse case scenario. That old pervert and Nero being half naked and touching himself? Yeah, that's a recipe for disaster. However, the psycho did not pounce on him or even poke fun at the situation. Somehow he was possessed by a saint and walked out silently.

That made Nero the most confused. What in the hell does that mean? He was sure that he was doomed. He was going to have to face the fact that Dante was going to mount him right there.

Maybe the sight disgusted him? That can't be right-_it's Dante_. Still, the thought of actually being rejected by the man pissed him off.

In all reality, despite his best efforts and the efforts of his hardworking brain, he was starting to like Dante… he liked him a lot and not just in sexual ways.

It started that way but regardless of how Dante became imbedded in this cerebellum, he was stuck there. However, that very notion made him want to puke. He had to get this kiss over with… then everything could go back to normal and he wouldn't give two shits about Dante or his stupid bet.

He raised his fist to the door and bit his lip. Still hesitating. He thought about this kiss for a second. _What if I can't stop myself…_

_What if I end up confessing something stupid right there in the kiss? "Dante I kinda sorta like you and maybe we could be… something more than this bet is letting us be?"_

"Damn…" Nero's hand trembled the longer he waited. _I'm gonna hurl I'm really gonna hurl…_

Then he heard the creak of the door downstairs.

"Hullo~" A woman's voice chimed, maybe a customer. Nero seized the opportunity for a distraction and gratefully pulled himself from Dante's door. He rushed downstairs and was greeted not by a customer, but by Lady.

"Hey." He waved as he stepped off the final stair. Lady wasn't his favorite person in the world, since she tends to treat him like a child even more so than Dante, but anyone is better than that man right now.

"Oh hey, Nero. Where's Dante? I've got a few debt issues to discuss with him." She sat herself on the edge of the pool table, crossing her legs and sighing with folded arms. She was obviously frustrated. Nero stood beside her and smiled.

"If he heard you just now, you know he's probably climbing out of the window up there." He mused, jerking a thumb upwards in indication. Lady rolled her eyes, knowing that was probably true.

"I don't have time for this, it's the one night I have to go out with friends and I need the cash." Nero's head tilted towards the conversation now. Go out? With… friends? Against his better judgment, Nero raised his pointer finger signaling 'wait a sec'.

"U-um. You have friends?" Nero scratched the back of his head anxiously.

"You think I can't have friends?" She snarled, tossing the cue ball at Nero's head. He ducked and it slammed into the wall several meters behind him. He raised an eyebrow at her, suggesting that she just proved his point. "You're right…" She shook her head, "But these two don't really mind the way I am. We've been sort of friends for a while now, before I was really like this, and one suggested we have a night out… I guess I was kinda excited about actually getting a normal evening or something like that." She seemed to fighting herself in telling Nero all of this.

Then, the boy was overcome with an idea. Regardless of his fear of another pool ball, Nero quickly popped the question that had floated into his head.

"Do you think… I could go?" Nero mumbled, staring at the ground as he asked.

"What?" Lady laughed, "Why?"

"I just need to… get over someone and thought maybe…"

"You're still stuck on Kyrie? Christ, that was ages ago! You do need a little romance don't you?" She chuckled. Nero blushed, nodding.

"Kyrie… Yeah. Thanks, I didn't think you'd be so open to that idea." He grinned weakly.

"Yeah, well you're hopeless. I hate to see that in a kid. So, I guess I'll come by in a couple of hours and we'll go to the club." She smiled, standing and turning to leave.

"You're not going to get the money from Dante?"

"Like he has it…" She grumbled, shutting the door.

"Right." Nero smiled, then thought about it for a moment. _Why did she even come over then? Just to give Dante a hard time? That's awful third-grade-crush of her. Maybe we both need to get over that idiot, jeez._ Part of him got a tad jealous actually. That reminded him of the unfinished business upstairs.

He looked back up at the steps and heaved a sigh. Well it's now or never. _This is it, I'm closing this short chapter of my confused life and burning the pages. Dante will get his kiss and then it's off to a normal evening with Lady and some girls. Well, as normal as an evening with Lady can be._

Nero knocked on Dante's door with confidence now. Dante groaned, but didn't answer. Nero sighed, annoyed, and stormed into the room. The pathetic devil hunter was sprawled out on his bed looking rather depressed.

"What do you want, kid?" He mumbled against the pillow.

Nero had never seen Dante upset before, it was strange. Even in desperate situations Dante acted cocky and self-assured. So now, as this sad lump lay in the bed, Nero had to wonder what in the hell happened to make the guy this moody.

Not knowing how to react to his distraught state, Nero just continued with what he came for.

"I… just wanted to give you that kiss, as promised. I want you to leave me alone." He said it sternly.

"I don't need it… it wouldn't prove anything anymore." Dante rolled over, staring off at nothing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nero blurted, unable to stand this weirdness anymore. Dante's gaze drifted over to him lazily, but he didn't say anything. "Why does it need to prove anything? Will you get over whatever you're moping about and just let me kick you out of my love life?"  
>Silence.<br>Nero thought maybe he wasn't going to respond at all. Then suddenly, the crazy ass burst out into laughter. The old man's lost it. He laughed for a long time and Nero was considering fleeing the room. He's acting so weird!

"What!" The boy backed off a bit but shouted all the same.

"Nothing…" His roommate wiped his eye of a tear and sat up shaking his head, "So, I guess that means you think you can resist me once you start? Remember you have to put your all into this kiss." His usual narcissism arose and he seemed to be back to himself. Also he completely tossed out that idea of not needing the kiss anymore.

"I'll fake it real nice for you." Nero spat, and approached the bed.

"Just kiss me as hard as you think you hate me, that oughta spice it up." Dante encouraged.

Nero glared at him, but the idea did stick in his head. If he actually decided to kiss Dante as fiercely as he wanted to choke him right now it'd be pretty intense. He crawled on hands and knees over Dante and pushed their lips together. Immediately, he could tell the elder was holding back, just to see what he would do with it.

In response to his lack of passion, Nero seized the back of his hair and thrust Dante into the pillows before chasing him with his mouth and coiling an inviting tongue along his bottom lip. He earned a deep moan with that one.

His tongue slipped between Dante's lips and teased his with a smooth glide and a low purr while his fingernails raked up through his hair and caught fistfuls of it. Dante had to admit that the feel of the devil bringer's claws pushing through his follicles and against his scalp was a wonderful taunt.

The elder finally had to reply and forcefully kissed back. Nero rocked his hips to meet Dante's as the elder hunter rushed to sit upright.

The two became competitive. Fighting for dominance. The kisses were feverish and teeth were bared. Nero nipped at the soft flesh of Dante's bottom lip and captured it between his teeth, pulling roughly before gliding back into a caress of mouths.

Dante held Nero by the waist, pushing his mouth further against the boy's. Nero felt himself losing strength again. The longer he was in the man's embrace the less he felt the urge to leave it.

Dante's hand slipped under the back of Nero's hoodie and shifted all the way up to his nape, lifting his shirt a little as a result. The youth didn't pay much attention to it and let his partner have his last touches as he was never going to have his body this close ever again.

Then the hand slowly raked down his spine and Nero shivered, pushing harder against Dante. He kept going and those sly digits wedged into the back of his pants. _Okay, that's a little too far…_

"I think… we're done here…" Nero sealed the final kiss and panted with his forehead pressed against Dante's. His eyes fell to Dante's lips which were red, swollen and glossy. He ached for just one more taste but if he even moved for them the elder would no doubt have a comment and this would have been for nothing.

Dante removed his hand and gingerly glided it up about Nero's jaw and then back behind his ear, stroking his hair.

Nero furrowed his brow at the motion but said nothing. He was too out of breath anyways. They panted in silence for a while, just staring at the space between each other.

"I love you." Nero's breath hitched and he couldn't recall how to start his lungs again. He shifted his eyes upwards to meet Dante's.

_Who said that… he… did Dante just…?_

"W-what?" Nero leaned away from him slowly. His roommate shoved him back on the bed and clasped the kid's hands together above his head while pushing himself between his legs.  
>"I can't let you go." Dante shook his head.<p>

"… Are you joking? It's not funny." Nero frowned, his heart pounded as he started to panic. This was the sort of behavior he expected earlier, but not now!

The elder leaned over his body and gave him a slow and genuine kiss. Nero's eyes were wide open, staring into the man's gently closed ones. He saw one hand remove itself from binding his wrists and disappear downwards.

"H-hey… old man!" Nero could tell how off he was. Something was definitely wrong. Dante kissed him again and he felt the pressure of a hand on his inner thigh, sliding up from his knee. "Don't! Dante, stop!" Nero writhed against his hold but couldn't get out this time.

It wasn't like before when the elder hunter had given him the option of pushing him off at any point Nero wanted, now he was in control of how long this lasted. And… it seemed like it wasn't going to stop anywhere close to the line Nero had drawn.

Dante smoothed his hand over Nero's groin. The youth bit his lip as the man locked eyes with him. He couldn't say anything to those eyes. He couldn't stop this. The elder hunter ground the heel of his palm against his crotch and cupped him hard.

Nero bucked up against the touch involuntarily and whined a muffled cry into his tightly clamped lips.

"Th-this is too far… ssstop it! The bet is over remember?" Nero didn't want to beg but he was on the verge of submitting. Dante ignored him and undid his pants. He shoved them down his thighs to his knees. Nero blushed, he was half-hard already and couldn't do much to disguise that fact in this position.

Dante used both hands to shove Nero's wrists down by his hips and pin him that way. This gave him access to the boy's navel which he licked clear across the underwear line.

"D-Dante!" Nero realized his protests were coming off as gasps of euphoria but he couldn't do anything about that either.

"You're wet." Dante spoke for the first time since those unconfirmed words. Nero felt himself melt at the comment. Why was that so tempting? This was all backwards! Why would Dante say "I love you" and then not use those words for any kind of leverage in his favor. Instead he's trying to give Nero a blowjob and not vice versa?

Dante kissed down the inside of his thigh._ God please no_… His lips were in the crook of the boy's thigh and hip. Nero sunk his teeth into his arm, preparing himself for the man's tongue.

_Wait… my arm?_

He shoved the devil hunter from his crotch and kicked him into the headboard.

"Can't I get through a whole day without being slapped, punched, or kicked by you? I mean damn, kid!" Dante rubbed the back of his head. That seemed to snap him back to his usual self. There was no trace of that man that was forcing himself over Nero just a second ago.

"I don't get it." Nero snatched a blanket and covered his tented underwear and naked thighs. He some how found enough blood still in his upper body to blush.

"Are you paying attention to anything at all? Do you have eyes? Ears?" Dante was really going to lecture him right now, of all times. "I said 'I love you' and I was trying to prove that by going down on you. Do you 'get it' now?"

Nero wasn't going to have any of it.

"I'm tired of stupid lies and stunts like that! I'm tried of you saying things that you don't mean and I just want this bet to be over! That's why I came in here." Nero shouted, "I'm going out with Lady and her friend's tonight to put this all behind me." Nero muttered the last part as Dante looked very interested as soon as he mentioned going out. The man laughed pretty hard at that statement.

"You idiot, there's no way you could be with a human girl. Not without being celibate anyways and do you really want to go back to that after these two days with me?"

"You're saying I can never be with anyone sexually or even romantically for that matter? …I can never be happy because I'm part demon?" Nero stared at his devil bringer as he clasped it with his human hand sadly. This was what was wrong with Kyrie… if I was still with her she'd just end up getting hurt…

"Not at all. I'm saying you have slim pickings but don't worry because this handsome devil is throwing himself at you." He winked. Nero's upset evaporated in that statement and was replaced with fury.

"You ass, this is why I will never be with you!" Nero pulled up his pants, "you're too into yourself to have a relationship."

"So you were considering us together?" Dante smirked.

"But the whole 'hating you' thing got in the way." Nero shot back, nearly triggering with all the rage he felt. He'd never been so pissed in his life.

They both heard the door open and turned to the hallway. Lady had come back.  
>"Hey! Nero!" She called, "We're waiting outside!"<p>

Nero faced back to Dante and somehow calmed himself enough to try and leave peacefully.

"I'll be going on my date now." He smiled, sliding off the end of the bed to leave. Dante lunged forward and seized him from behind, nuzzling his face into Nero's hoodie.

"I wuv you sweetie!" He squeezed him tight. Nero growled and Dante quickly released him.

"That kiss meant we're done now, remember?" Nero snarled, "No more shit like that!"

"Right, have fun!" He waved, shaking his head as if he had forgotten. Nero slammed the door.

"And good luck with that BONER!" The door came flying off the hinges and towards Dante's face. He rolled off the bed just in time as the bottom right corner of it buried itself in the wall.

"Aw, I love it when you're feisty, babe…" Dante smirked as he watched Nero flex his devil bringer and storm off down the hall.

The elder hunter lay on the floor smiling, so pleased with himself. He finally told Nero. It didn't go well at all, as he expected. But he told him! He'd been laying in bed for several hours just thinking it over and over. I love Nero. I love Nero. He turned into a sort of zombie with only that on his mind and just couldn't stand it when the kid showed up.

He knew that his partner wanted to end the bet but… then he wouldn't get to tease him anymore, he wouldn't get to play anymore. He couldn't disguise this feeling with banter or jokes. Though the bet didn't matter if he told him.

So he did. And man, did it feel good. Not the punch that followed, but… He felt something other than hate in those kisses before.

"And that's all the motivation I need to crash his date tonight. Ohhhh~ this'll be a party…" Dante squealed in excitement, hopping up off the floor.

"Nero, you will be mine."

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a fictitiously fictional fic containing fictionally fictional fiction. It's fiction. Just in case any particular individuals were confused and thought I was writing this based on events I thought actually happened in the game that I did play and beat.

ANYWAYS~ Sorry this took so long! I sincerely hope it was worth the wait. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites, it means a lot. 8)

Don't own DMC or its characters. Rated M. RATED M.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I even ask? <em>Nero was pouting as the rather colossal bouncer motioned for him to pass through the velvet ropes along with Lady and her friends. This was completely not him. This music. These girls. This whole scene. It was unlike Lady too but she seemed to be forcing the whole thing down like a much needed pill.

The club air was thick and heavy, it settled on Nero like a fog and made him uneasy. The heat of the bodies and the smell of alcohol was nauseating to the already disoriented boy.

The only thing really keeping him going was the very much deluded idea that once this night was over he would be absolutely free of his feelings for Dante.

_I just have to stick with Lady and try to have some… fun. _

He scratched the back of his head nervously and shifted his eyes across the room to the bar. Or maybe that's the ideal spot for tonight. The whole partying thing was starting to remind him of the elder hunter and that's the last thing he wanted.

He turned to Lady in an attempt to let her know his intentions but the two girls with her she claimed as friends were already dragging her to the dance floor. The huntress kept a stern face and her legs sort of locked in an innate reluctance but she eventually went along with the pair into the mass of dancers.

Nero panicked for a moment, having lost his only lifeline to the sea of strangers. Pink, green, blue, and red lights flashed over the crowd and sweaty ladies and men swayed and pressed to each other in time with a pounding beat. He could barely see Lady's skirt in the crowd for a moment more before it disappeared.

_Why did I think I could do this? _

Nero never really even planned on dancing, so his options were down to sitting at that aforementioned bar until the night was over.

The disgruntled youth sighed and created a mapped plan to obtain the liquor. As he edged his way around the outskirts of the mob, he heard a yelp from a gap in between a few shoulders. He paused to turn at the sound and a young lady tripped out of the herd and fell against his chest.

Nero blinked a few times at the woman as she fumbled to regain her bearings and then he helped her stand up straight at an arms length. She held tight to his biceps, smiling as she inadvertently felt their size.

Nero blushed and removed his touch, feeling her lascivious stare boring into him the longer he held her.

"Hey sweetie," She looked him up and down with large brown eyes.

Nero returned the vertical glance out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't unattractive. Actually she was very pretty with long brunette hair and a complimenting smile.

"H-hey…" He mumbled, looking away towards the bar again.

"You heading for a drink?" She observed as she followed his gaze, "Lemme buy you one!"

With the sudden offer she did not pause for a reply, and instead pulled the hesitant boy further to the counter. Obviously, she was interested in him… That's why Nero was here right? To pick up a girl and have a good time?

_Maybe… but… not this quickly. _

The kid made excuses to himself, just random reasons not to involve himself with this, or any other female tonight.

"O-oh that's okay I-" She shouted over top of his protests at the bartender and then shoved Nero into a stool.

It appeared he was being left with no choice. The bartender waved that he received the order and proceeded to make the drink. Nero's persistent leech turned back to him and plopped in the seat to his left.

"So, where ya from?" She leaned in towards him, her hair falling over her shoulders and her face moving up towards his, "You look pretty exotic with that hair and outfit… I like that…" She giggled.

Nero bent away, trying to avoid the pursuit but it only enhanced her position over him, like a predator over its prey. Her body pushed slightly against his and he grimaced absently. She was soft and weak feeling… like dough or something. Not at all like Dante.

_N-Not that I prefer his body… er…_

Her skin was smooth and flawless, if their cheeks brushed there would be only a velvety caress. Unlike that gruff and rugged feel of Dante's unshaven stubble.

Nero swiveled to the side in his stool, playing keep away.

_Can I not look at a hot girl without think about that idiot? Man! _He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not really looking for anything… um…" He couldn't find the words. His drink arrived and he turned to seize the glass hastily, gulping it all down with a single swig.

"You have nice lips…" She kept the compliments rolling and Nero called for another drink. If he can get enough alcohol inside him this night will go a lot more smoothly. The girl pulled at Nero's jacket.

"C'mon…" she urged, nodding towards the crowd. There was no way he was tipsy enough to consider dancing yet. Nero shook his head and turned back to the bar, leaning over the counter how you would a school desk before a nap in your own arms.

"We don't have to dance," she insisted, "I can entertain you in that chair over there…" She gestured a few feet from the bar at a small common area. There were a few couples already occupying the couches. Nero's eyes widened at the word "entertain." That can't be something he'd be interested in at all.

"I don't even know your name!" Nero insisted, trying to back out of situation reasonably.

"It's Sharon! Now let's go!"

_Well that didn't work._

She ripped Nero from the bar as his drink finally arrived. Nero still tried to grab for it as they abandoned the stools, but he was unsuccessful. He flopped into the back of the chair with a healthy push from the girl. He held up a finger in cheap protest.

"I think I need a few more drinks before-" She cut him off with her mouth pushing hard to his. Nero welded his lips shut tightly and grimaced.

She continued her advance, crawling over the boy, straddling his hips and trying to jumpstart him with some heavy petting heading downwards. Her touch wasn't doing it for him. Nero couldn't help it. He was comparing everything to Dante whether he wanted to or not.

_And he didn't. _

Her hands were gentle and it muted her touch. The light motions were boring Nero. Her kisses didn't have any kind of spark. Dante was so commanding and his kisses burned fires in Nero's stomach whether he wanted them or not.

_And. He. Didn't. _

It came to the point where Sharon couldn't ignore Nero's disinterest without looking like she was making out with a wall. She suddenly stopped and sat back in the boy's lap pouting.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" She frowned.

"What? N-no! I-" Nero shook his head and looked around as if there was someone to back him up on that.

"Well your mind is definitely not here, hun." She whined. Nero rolled his eyes and glared off at nothing in particular. He didn't come here to get bitched at by a girl he didn't know…

"You're… just not my type, okay?" He muttered, still not looking her in the eyes. Sharon slid off of his knee and stormed back into the dance crowd, probably to find some friends ready to supply the proper amount of empathy. Not exactly engaged in the situation to begin with, the content devil hunter simply returned to the bar.

_What is my type? _Nero wondered as he sauntered up to the stool and to his drink. _I like them strong and independent but not high-strung. They've got to be chill and beautiful. A good kisser and-and I'm describing Dante. Fuck!_

Nero slammed his head on the bar and groaned. This night was not going as planned.

And it was about to get worse.

Dante waltzed in, took a deep breath of the surrounding air and stalked the room with his eyes, like a jungle cat before the hunt. He looked around at all the women instantly taking notice of his authoritative presence. Also, he spotted the kid, sulking at the bar as he thought he would be. A little ways from the sorry sack was the common area…

Dante smirked and made his way there with a detour through the mesmerized dancers.

Nero downed his third drink and rested his chin on the surface of the counter, frustrated. Inundating himself in alcohol was only leaving him with his thoughts instead of erasing them as he'd hoped.

_Would it really be so bad if I… loved Dante? Would it be so terrible if I told him? Maybe we could be happy together or some crap like that… Still, I don't know that he loves me back. You can't take anything that man says as truth._

Nero gritted his teeth. That's the main problem. The lies! Where do they end?

"You can't do that! …Can you?" Nero turned at the familiar laughter. He slowly raised his head towards the corner he'd just gotten to know with Sharon and saw Dante lounging with five different girls huddled about him on the center couch.

One was whispering in his ear and he laughed more and inched in her direction. His arms moving around all of the women along the back of the couch, nudging them close to him.

That deviant nuzzled his face in the girls neck! Nero was seeing red. The fury that was building inside of him was actually physically damaging it felt like. He rushed from his seat to Dante's little group. The girls jolted at his swiftness and cringed at his voice as the boy raged and slapped Dante hard across the face.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Nero put his hands on his hips, then immediately removed them realizing how this seemed more like a confrontation between lovers rather than a roommate spat.

Dante slowly looked up from the woman's hair he was buried in and smiled at his partner.

"I wanted to come to the club. Calm down, kid." Dante waved him away.

The girls relaxed back into their calm positions fawning over the masculine devil hunter. Nero clenched his fists. He fought with what he wanted to say and what he could say. He really wanted to punch out every girl for being all over his Dante-stealing his attention! but there's no way he'd do that, instead he focused on the fact that the elder clearly was trying to piss him off.

"You knew I'd be here tonight! You knew! I came here to get away from you!"

"Now why would you need to do that?" Dante smirked. Nero's mouth was open ready with his reply but luckily his mind's edit button stopped him before he blurted out the answer.

"Because you're aggravating as hell… that's why…" Nero mumbled vaguely and stormed back to the bar once more.

He didn't get settled for more than a sip or two before he felt arms about his waist.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're mad? Your little nose crinkles up and you snarl and ah! It's adorable…" Dante pressed his lips to Nero's ear and squeezed him tight from behind.

His flat stomach arched over the boy's spine and his chin buried in his shoulder. Nero blushed but sat still as stone, not making a move to push him off or reply. Every time that demon got a rise out of him it turned into lust, not this time. Dante groaned when Nero wasn't responding.

"Just go back to your girls, they want you, not me." Nero spat. Dante continued to speak sweetly against his skin, making the boy shift quietly in his seat.

"I didn't know you'd be at this particular club, kid. How could I?" He purred, his lips barely pressing to the complex folds of his partner's ear.

"You stalked us, Creep." Nero grumbled, "You have a habit of following me around." Dante shrugged, this was true.

"Let's just go home. . Pick up where we left off…" The elder's hands groped the inside of Nero's thighs and then, without warning, he licked up the rim of the boy's ear and felt his body quiver uncontrollably at the sensation before nibbling at his lobe.

"Stop it. You know why I came here so just leave!" Nero hung his head, trying not the give in, trying not to show any kind of emotion, neither positive or negative despite how badly Dante's company was stressing him.

"I don't think you're getting it, kid." Dante spun him around so they were eye to eye. The boy fearlessly stared at Dante, prepared to defend himself for a final time.

"I don't think _you're_ getting it! That whole thing up in your bedroom was supposed to be the end of this bet and the end of us-whatever the hell we were! You and I were to go back to how we used to be. Roommates. Partners. That's it! You are still pushing for this relationship, God knows why, and it's pissing me off." Nero snarled.

Dante smiled.

"I told you, I love you. That has nothing to do with the bet. Bet's over, like you said. I'm pursuing you completely on my own." Dante leaned into the boy's slightly open lips and was shoved back instantly.

Nero pulled out Blue Rose and aimed it at his head. The large revolver was immediately recognized by the surrounding club-goers and they rapidly alerted each other. The music screeched to silence and the club scattered with shrieks and screams at the mention of a weapon. Dante and Nero weren't exactly paying attention to the commotion, however.

"Stop making up lies!" Nero screamed, "I'm so tired of it!"

"Am I the kind of person who would keep up a charade like this for so long?" Dante regretted the phrase as it slipped out of his mouth. Nero pounced on him and, as they hit the floor, shoved the barrel of the gun against his forehead between his eyes.

"Don't think I won't shoot you, old man!" He threatened.

"Why would I think that… you've already shot me so many times before I lost count." Dante reasoned. Lady stumbled out of a fleeing crowd and rushed over to the pair, simultaneously pissed and confused.

"The hell are you two doing! You brought a gun, Nero? Even I didn't bring a fucking gun here!" She slapped her forehead with her palm and groaned. "You idiots, they called the cops!"

"I hate you." Nero glared at Dante, ignoring Lady.

"You love me." Dante corrected, also ignoring Lady.

"No, I _hate you._" Nero was pushing that barrel pretty harshly, the rim was digging into the skin. He was gaining a slight blue to his aura as well.

Dante was irritating the kid so bad he was on the verge of triggering. "I hate you. I HATE YOU." Nero threw away the gun and seized Dante by the collar.

"Keep saying it, that'll make it true, right?" Dante was still smiling, not caring if the boy triggered, not caring if he ripped him in half. Nero hurled the devil hunter into the bar. He crashed into the top and slammed down into the bar stools, shattering them to pieces.

"YOU GUYS!" Lady punched Nero in the back of the head, snapping him out of it, "We have to go!"

"S-sorry…" Nero rubbed the spot she thwarted sheepishly and blushed. _Was she listening this whole time? _They both turned to Dante who was still lying in the debris.

With an almost maniacal laugh, the elder hunter rolled onto his back on the splinters of the seats and stayed there as Nero approached him again.

"C'mon we've got to go." The boy sighed offering a hand, calming himself enough to be civil and escape the police.

"We're not done yet." Dante took his hand and pulled him down into a crash of lips. Nero panicked. Lady is right there! In his moment of unreasonableness, he struggled to get away instead of just hitting Dante and accomplished nothing but looking like an idiot while the man had his way.

"N-Nero?" Lady was frozen. The youth was released and he frantically shoved the pervert back into the pile of cracked wood.

"You're just wrong! I don't love you! Get over it! You're a narcissistic, pizza-loving, poor-joke-making, lazy asshole!" Nero growled before turning his back on the man and looking back at a deeply disturbed Lady.

"A narcissistic, pizza-loving, poor-joke-making, lazy asshole that you loooooove." Dante smirked, standing. Nero clawed at his own palms and then dashed back at the man to throw a punch. Dante ducked and lunged for the boy's waist, tackling him onto the floor.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate-" Dante seized his jaw and pushed his lips onto the boy's once more. Immediately, their mouths opened and slanted for a perfect caress that allowed for a sweet slip of tongue past surprisingly malleable lips. "I hate you…" Nero whimpered as Dante let up for him to take a breath after the shock. The man just nodded and kissed him again.

"Yeah, I know."

He delved his tongue deeper, demanding that Nero respond and forcing soft moans from the back of the youth's throat.

"I hate… y…" Nero wrapped his arms about Dante's neck and finally kissed him back.

Sirens sounded and squad cars pulled up outside of the club. Megaphones echoed into the vacant arena.

"You have 30 seconds to come out, hands up, no weapons!" They announced, "After 30 seconds we will send in a squad to detain you!"

"I thought you were lying…" Nero shook his head.

"You guys…"

"To win a stupid bet?" Dante laughed.

"Well, after you agreed to call off the bet I thought it might just be to get in my pants." Nero shrugged.

"You guys!"

"That is in fact why I said it, kid." Dante dared to joke. Nero shot him a glare. "Hey now! You wanted that first! Remember? You didn't care about love you just wanted me for my body. That's just wrong. But I can't blame you for-"

"Can you just shut up and take me home so we can fuck already?" Nero's patience for this banter had run out but he couldn't hide his blush as he said it.

"10 seconds!" The megaphone relayed.

"God fucking damn it, you fucking fags!" Lady snatched Dante's Ebony and Ivory and shot a quick circle in the wall to the east. The plaster crumbled and left a gaping hole to the alley just beside the building. She then hurled the guns back at their faces, slamming them both in the nose and then she darted out of the escape way she'd made. "You're on your own, morons!"

"Damn! That smarts…" Dante and Nero held their own faces for a moment, rubbing away the pain.

"We're coming in!" The squad jumped at the sound of gunshots. Nero stood and brushed off his front and straightened his jacket. Dante scooped him into his arms bridal style.

"The hell are you doing?" Nero flailed for a moment, feeling unstable.

"I thought I'd carry you home through this hole in the wall. Isn't that romantic, kid?"

"Except I can run just as fast as you so this is pointless and the fact that you can't use my real name ever for some reason."

"I can shoot you in the leg if you'd like or we can wait for them to, _Nero_." Dante nodded towards the team of policemen rushing inside with guns, shields and vests.

"Just…go." Nero pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes in a wince of frustration. "I can't believe I love you." He mumbled.

"The first time you say it and you're going to say it like that!" Dante groaned in disappointment.

"Will you run? They're here!" Nero motioned to the men who had begun to take aim at the two devil hunters. Dante crushed Nero's body tight to his chest and then took off with all the speed he could manage, pushing himself through that wall before a shot was fired.

He sprinted for a little less than sixty seconds before the velocity was wearing on his passenger.

"Slow down! My eyes are watering!" Nero waved his arms like a traffic officer in front of his carrier's face and wiped his cheeks of the tears. Dante leaned at a near horizontal angle, digging his heels into the pavement. Nero was glued to his neck as the jolt almost threw him out of Dante's arms.

"We're home." Dante proceeded to calmly approach Devil May Cry's entrance. Nero melted into his arms now as he relaxed from his rigid position while they were running.

_Thank God._

Dante paused outside of the shop and just stared at Nero for a moment.

"What? You can put me down now." Nero blushed at the way his eyes seemed to convey everything the man desired of him. He was starting to realize the way Dante worked and part of that meant his states of being.

Dante, while usually maintaining a constant cool guy, nonchalant cowboy sort of manner, can lose his need for snide remarks while in a sexual mood. He noticed this when the man first told him he loved him. It took Nero kicking him into the headboard for Dante to return to his normal self.

None of the talk and all of the Dante? That was something Nero could get used to.

The elder hunter set Nero on his feet but before the teen could fully shift out of the man's grasp, he was snatched up again. This time his thighs were splayed about his lover's hips and Dante had a hold of him by the backs of his knees. The determined man shoved Nero against the doors of the shop and ran a hand up through the back of his hair. As he gripped it, pulling it aside, Dante kissed up Nero's neck.

Each press of lips and glide of tongue left heated wet pads of glistening sheen on the boy's skin. Nero sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and wrapped his legs around Dante, locking his ankles behind his back to help hold himself up-and to give a little leverage. The elder sought the boy's mouth again and roughly parted his lips sharing a quick breath exchange as Nero gasped.

"Reminds me of when we first met." Dante reminisced, smiling and pausing the kisses to press his forehead against Nero's and smiled at the blush on his pale cheeks.

"We never did this…" Nero panted, shaking his head.

"I definitely remember you wrapping your legs around me, kid." Dante could tell this prolonging was having dire effects on his partner. The urgency in his eyes was a huge turn on. He also kept impatiently squeezing his thighs to move forward and rock himself against Dante's belt.

"That was a fighting move, old man!" Nero countered. Dante kissed the flustered boy quickly before he would decide to call this thing off out of spite. His lips were welcomed and he smiled into them warmly. There was something so desperate about the way they kissed each time. It was like the both of them were trying to see how badly the other wanted it but couldn't even help themselves before getting lost in lustful want.

"What about the bite?" Dante smirked as he pulled away, unable to contain his curiosity.

"You're really close to jacking off alone out here, Dante." Nero threatened.

"Okay, okay."

_I hope you're just as sexy in bed as you are in battle._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Welllll this is the last chapter. Thanks for those of you who have been with this story from the beginning and those of you who are just joining now I appreciate all the reviews and alerts and favs! I hope you liked it.

I don't own DMC or its characters. I do own my mind and its products. This is a product of my mind. Rated M for this chapter zomgz.

* * *

><p>Dante unzipped, unbuttoned, and pulled off Nero's layers of jackets and shirts as he kicked the door closed behind him. Clumps of the discarded apparel littered the path to the stairs.<p>

The elder hunter ascended the steps slowly as the boy wasn't giving him the luxury of sight. He held that strong, square jaw in his hands and feverishly kissed the man. Dante half-smiled into the rough presses of lips. He paused to let the moment ride out and in the heat of the passionate kisses, had pushed Nero up against the banister.

The younger man realized how much he needed Dante's mouth… his hands… his body… his everything. He still felt his usual defiance to the idea rise up but he could easily force it down with each grope of Dante's hand and swirl of his tongue.

Their bodies clashed and friction incited. Once he pried a satiated moan from the youth, Dante continued to carry him the rest of the way up the stairs and started past his door. Nero shot out an arm to seize the frame and stunted their progression. They parted lips for a moment.

"Why aren't we going to your bed? It's bigger and closer." Nero asked, heaving ragged breaths.

"There's a broken door in it." Dante reminded him. Nero glanced over and saw that the frame stood alone. He quickly recalled his mishap when Dante had pissed him off earlier that day.

"Oh… yeah…" He mumbled.

"Your bed's fine. It's not like we need a lot of space…" Dante smirked and moved on down the hall. He unbuttoned Nero's pants and shoved down the zipper.

As they reached the bed, Nero seized Dante's collar and thrust his weight backwards, pulling the man overtop of him as they hit the sheets. Dante sat up to remove his own jacket and shirt. Nero immediately pulled him back down once his upper half was bare, kissing him as though they had parted for years instead of seconds.

Dante had a body to die for. He let his hands roam the man's hardened chest and abs. As his fingers trailed to the two muscular dents angled at his groin from his hips, Nero realized he had stopped kissing and was just staring. Luckily, Dante had no remarks. He just smiled and ran his thumb about the side of Nero's mouth.

"What?" The kid blushed as the man's eyes flashed a lustful glare. Dante leaned against the boy's body, brushing velvety caresses down his neck with an open mouth.

"Just thinking about how hard I want to fuck you into this mattress." Dante nuzzled his nose into the side of his partner's neck and shoved Nero further up the bed so he could straddle his smaller body. Taking the gruff comment as a challenge, Nero seized Dante's hand and guided it towards his aching bulge.

"Can you feel how badly I want that, too?" Nero smirked, locking eyes with his lover and shifting impatiently against his palm.

_Damn, kid. _

Dante grabbed at the stiff protrusion and Nero pushed hard on his hand, urging the man onwards as he whimpered softly. The elder hunter defied the gesture and moved his hands about the kid's waist and shoved down his pants, ripping them off completely and tossing them from the bed. Dante then went on to torture the boy with a long and slow kiss on the lips, then the jaw, then his neck.

He proceeded to move down and placed a languid line of kisses along his stomach. Nero knew the destination and that fact eventually drove him to writhe in anticipation as Dante was drawing it out so long!

"Dante!" Nero whined and the elder hunter paused just above his underwear line. The man shoved Nero's thighs to the sides of his chest, centralizing his painfully hard arousal through the cloth of his underwear.

Dante held the boy still by the shins and moved in with an open mouth and arched tongue. The moist muscle did not articulate much at first, it was held still as Dante enclosed his lips about the bulge and pushed his mouth along the arc of it.

He lathered the boy's trapped erection in saliva and sucked on the clothed tip_. _Nero grabbed fistfuls of the sheets around him, biting his bottom lip as Dante's tongue slipped past the elastic and guided it back between his teeth. He pulled down the boy's boxers with his mouth.

The tension on Nero's aching member finally ceased and with an airy sigh, his head rolled back on his shoulders. Then he felt Dante's nimble fingers very lightly slide up the length of his cock and palm a ginger pat downwards. Nero's tongue pushed to the back of his gritted teeth.

He quivered under Dante's touch and looked down between his thighs at the hunter. Dante had been waiting for that glance. They locked eyes and Dante licked up the side of Nero's erection, taking it slow and making sure to keep half-lidded eyes on Nero for a reaction. The sheet's threads screamed as Nero stretched the fabric to its limit with his pulls. The elder's tongue moved up again and then his mouth engulfed the youth's cock entirely.

"A-aa-aaaghh!" Nero's body twisted in pleasure.

That tongue swirled and slid all along Nero's length. He bobbed and sucked until the boy felt as if he would explode. He shoved his arm between his teeth and bit down hard as the hot sensation built up deep in his navel and drained the blood from his face.

Nero whimpered into his arm and Dante licked a slow, open-mouthed circled about the head before sliding him nearly down his throat.

"D-Da-aghhhh-nte! Sssstop! I'm gonna come…" Nero strained to form the sentence.

Definitely not wanting the fun to stop here, Dante removed himself and let the boy breathe. He licked his lips, pleased with how easily he could bring his lover to the brink of ecstasy.

Dante unzipped his pants and pushed them off slowly. Nero eyed Dante's physique hungrily. His fingers trailed down the man's rippling stomach and his gaze followed his own touch. He was getting lost in that fantastic body again. His partner bit at the arched cartilage of his ear and regained his attention. Dante slipped two fingers into his own mouth.

When he removed them from his lips a silver string attached them back to his tongue. He licked them apart with a quick lap around his mouth. Nero watched as his hand moved down between his thighs and felt a lone digit prod his opening.

Nero gasped and seized Dante, clawing at his back and moaning in his ear. That finger pushed its way inside Nero's tight walls and wormed around and back and forth. After the boy grew used to the feel the second finger glided in alongside the first.

Dante scissored the boy's opening, forcing the less than pliable walls to stretch in preparation for him. His fingers suddenly brushed something at Nero's core. Of course he didn't feel anything, but Nero certainly did. It was white hot. Molten almost. The boy thrust up against him, hard.

"Unngh!" Nero growled. Dante dug for that spot again and it was like a pressure switch. Nero's body tingled in pleasure and every inch of flesh his lover was eyeing crawled with carnal satisfaction.

"Enough! Just do it!" Nero barked. Dante smiled. Having his partner beg for it was beyond hot.

He grasped the boy's hips tight and pushed the his legs over his shoulders. Nero blushed at the sudden position change. He felt… helpless, as if he had no control. Dante had the complete upper hand. Like hell he would let that continue… but for now it would have to wait.

Dante was pushing his hard-on against his opening and the youth clawed the headboard, anticipating the entry. The elder pushed himself inside. Nero cried out and tore a chunk out of the woodwork. Dante pulled out nearly all the way and then slammed back in. Nero bucked up in retaliation, curling his toes, and digging his heels into Dante's shoulders.

He shifted as he whimpered. This happened a third time and the man thrust that spot… Nero's walls tightened about Dante's throbbing member and he arched his back as he moaned.

"Th-That's it!" Nero pleaded with the devil hunter to strike that divine ball of nerves again. Dante began a steady pace, nailing the warm center every time. Nero panted, hot, heavy and with a gaping mouth as loud grunts and soft screams were forced from his lips.

Dante thrust faster, seeing how he could make that beautiful face drip with sweat and clench with pure enthrallment made him even more aroused. Nero suddenly lunged forward from the sheets and seized Dante's neck, swinging his legs down about the man's thighs and riding his partner's lap. Dante forced his mouth over the boy's, bruising his pale skin with how tightly he held Nero's thighs.

"God, I love you…" Dante pushed hard up into Nero.

The kid's devil bringer and human hand clung tight against Dante's bare back. His nails dug into the skin as the thrusts grew deeper and the frequency quickened. Nero was so close, he could feel it. His hard cock pushed against Dante's stomach on the upwards grind and it was suddenly seized by the elder man.

Nero gasped and fumbled in his rhythm as the gratification of Dante's rough hand over his erection rocketed through his entire body. The man smirked against the boy's ear and pumped the length of his cock in time with the thrusts.

"D-Dante…" Nero moaned and clawed harshly at the man's back. The bed creaked and echoed the sentiment as Dante tugged on Nero's thigh and pounded as hard as he could.

Nero knew what the man meant when he had said sexually, there was no way he could be with a human girl. Her ribs, spine, and definitely her hips would be shattered by now. But the pain Nero felt was easily overshadowed by the building climax. The boy could tell Dante was close too.

"I'm… I-I'm gonna…" Nero felt the rush from inside him, boiling at his core, threatening to spill over. He sunk his teeth into Dante's shoulder and cried out a muffled scream against his tongue and his partner's skin as he came hard into Dante's hand and past it onto his stomach. The hot seed and Nero's orgasm was enough to send Dante over the edge as well, he came inside his lover.

Nero squeezed Dante about the shoulders, hugging him tightly as they rode out the after waves of pleasure. Then they both collapsed against each other on the bed. Panting. Sweating. Nero's eyes shut tight and he winced as Dante pulled out of him. A lethargic mess, the elder hunter rolled off the bed and without a word, sauntered out of the bedroom.

"Dan… Dante!" Nero reached for him but couldn't move. Instead he pulled his pillow to himself and curled up against it. _So tired…_

Dante returned with a towel and had cleaned himself up. He approached the side of the bed and offered it to the boy. Nero didn't make a move.

"Nero?" Dante whispered, waving a hand in front of his face. Nero was fast asleep already. Dante smiled and crawled back into the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms about the young hunter and kissed his forehead sweetly.

_Maybe that was a little rough for his first time…_

The next morning Nero's body had refreshed and no bruises or aches could be seen or felt as he woke beside his roommate. Blinking slowly, he rolled over to see that Dante was also awake. He blushed and rubbed his nose, looking away from the man. The devious elder was smiling at him so cheesy…

"M-morning…" Nero mumbled, pulling the blanket around his still naked body. Dante snatched Nero's hand from his face and kissed the inside of it. Feeling gracious considering everything that had happened, the younger permitted it. "You seem in a good mood."

"Well of course, I won the bet." Nero's facial expression morphed drastically. He gritted his teeth and ripped his hand from the man.

"Excuse me?" He could barely speak with all the rage clouding his voice and mind.

"I'm just joking, kid. Damn! You're no fun." Dante seized him and nuzzled their noses playfully.

"That wasn't fucking funny."

"Aw c'mon!"

"I hate you."

End.


End file.
